


Tails

by Blue_Queen662



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Animalistic Behaviour, Egg Laying, Egg miscarriage (totally natural thing. It’s not sad), Everyone's a mermaid or Merman, F/M, Female Lance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mermaid pregnancies are weird, Mermaids, Pregnancy, egg eating, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Queen662/pseuds/Blue_Queen662
Summary: Matt Holt, a young Merman head over tail in love with a mermaid in his pod.Lance, or Lana feels her heart tighten at the thought of him.Everyone in their pod tells them to just confess.Two dorks in love.





	1. Her

Lance moves with Hunk and Allura, ready to go hunting. He long brown hair moves with the waves. He face twists into a joyous and cocky grin. Matt couldn't help but stare from afar. She's lovely under the waves. Lance's tale is long, slender, just like her body. Her bronzes skin melts into gold when met with sunlight.

"Matt, you are staring again," Pidge, his younger sister whispers into her cupped hands.

Suddenly, he gluts away, covering his right ear. Both his face and ears are red as he glares at her bitterly.

"Why must you scare me?" He asks, calming himself.

Playfully, she hums, swimming closer with her hands behind her back. "Because I love you," she teases, though her words truthful.

"Lies." He looks at her with a deadpan look.

Giggles erupt from the younger mermaid, she holds her bare stomach. "It's the truth," she says, quickly regaining her composure. "You look like a sad guppy when looking at her. It's too bad she's so oblivious to you're feelings," she sighs.

Matt, upset, slumps over, his right claw scratching at the aqua scales on his other arm. "You don't know how hard it is Katie. She's so beautiful and talented, but she's always confidant, but she never tries to hurt anyone because she's so humble and caring. She always talks about being self-conscious about not having a mate and thinks that she's not worthy and- Pidge I really want her to mine!" He finally stops rambling. "And Lance is not wrong, I mean, you even have a mate and your younger!" He says, gesturing at her with him.

The younger scoffs smugly. "Yeah, but I went in and told the object of my infection," she corrects while placing a hand on her chest. "And Keith was still new to our pod," she gloats.

"I was new to what now?" asks a drowsy Keith, popping his head out from a rock. Pidge smiles at her mate and his cute antics.

Lazily, the merman swims up behind Pidge. His arms drape over her shoulders as he lovingly nuzzles into her long hair.

"Nothing, just that my brother is a pinning reck," she hums, placing her hands atop he mate's.

A thoughtful hum leaves the sleepy merman. "You know she starting to get suspicious of you," he tiredly tells Matt.

Said man froze.

"Why don't you try to impress her?" Pidge suggests. "Your good at trapping, and good with your hands-make her something," Pidge says beaming.

Tiredly, Keith nods. "Show her that you want to court her," he mumbles. "She dose like you," he blurts.

A stunned look slithers its way onto Matthew's face, with a hand reaching for his chin, now a thoughtful expression. "I never thought about that?" He mutters aloud.

"Of course you didn't," his sister hums. "Now, while you woo Lance, I'm putting Keith to sleep. He was up all night looking for a rare crab for me, which I love by the way. Bye," she says, leaving her older brother behind as she swims with her sleeping mate around her shoulders.

He waves them off before turning his attention back to the small hunting group. Immediately, Lance locks eyes with him. Those big, bright, sharp blue eyes.

A smile tugs her lips further as she starts to wave. "Matt!" She calls, making him blush. He waves back. "Start a fire on land! We found a new hunting stop a few moons back. We should be back before sunset!" She yells to him.

"Alright!" He yells in return. "Be careful!" He yells on last time.

"We will," Hunk says before swimming off with two girls.

*

True to their word, the small hunting group made it back just before sunset. But something odd is off about the group, or rather Hunk and Allura.

While Matt tended to the fire, he can't help but look back on the two, who look unsettled. Hunk, Lance and Coran were busy evenly sorting to fist to likes and proper portions.

Every three moons, the tide is low for the about three hours at night and two by day. And that's when the pod comes up and grills fish on land. It's a fun tradition they like to do, but this time seems different. Not just that Hunk's new mate, Shay, who is from a different pod, is joining them this time, no, it was the way Allura and Hunk acted.

"Everything is looking good Matt," says Allura as she places a rock next to the fire.

"Is everything alright with you? Both you and Hunk have been acting weird since you came back," he worryingly asks as he pushes himself up onto a rock.

Her sharp teeth grind together," no, everything is not fine," she says in an angry tone.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Before dinner? Yes." Allura says as she lets herself ease, yet anger still cloud her eyes. "We swam into another hunting group today. In wasn't one I've seen in a long while. Not since I was a guppy. If it were me, Keith and Shiro, maybe we would have started a war," she grits out. "Fortunately, the ancients had me pared with Hunk and Lance. The only two that are truly, and openly kind - other then Coran and maybe a humble Shuro. We almost didn't go to our new hunting grounds,"she sighs, staring into the flames. "You have a desire to court Lance right?" Allura suddenly blurts out.

Matt's smile fell and his body froze. "What dose that have anything to do with this?!" He stutters, his red face giving her a pleased answer.

A sad smile pulls on her lips, "I suggest you do so quickly. One of the members made it clear that he doesn't mind taking her from our family," she tells him coldly.

Matt couldn't believe his ears as the colour drains from his face. He almost couldn't with his heart restlessly beating in his ears. A primal instinct awakes inside him, making its self known to Allura. Matt's claws grown, and his eyes turn to slits, "he can't have her," he growls.

The mermaid's eyes widen in shock, watching her close friend, her family, do something she never imagined possible for the sheepish, laid-back merman. "Well I sure hope not," she mutters, glancing past him to Lance. The girl had a silly grin on her face as she looks at her handy work. Unaware that two others are after her.


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge smacks scene interesting her love-struck older brother of her's

Matt sat in his nest. It wasn't fancy, and it didn't have to be. Matt was never one for dressing his nest up. His pod could come in whenever they pleased, it was comforting to know that they still respect it even though he doesn't care to keep it pretty for anyone, well, almost everyone.

Lance was his exception. She always made it known that only Pidge and Hunk were allowed in. Only if there was an emergency was anyone else allowed in. Matt has never been even though everyone else has. Even Keith.

But Keith cleans his and Pidge's nest, unlike Pidge, who makes the mess.

As Matt lays on a rock, he couldn't get what Allura said out of his head. Some punk wants Lance, but on the other hand, Keith said that she likes him. A goofy smile pulls on his lips at the thought. At what could be if he just comes out and says he wants to court her.

"Matt?" Pidge calls echo of the walls as she swims around the cave.

"What?!" He calls back.

Suddenly, her head pops out from a rock. "I thought you were getting Lance a courting gift today? I was surprised not to see you at the ship reck, so I was looks no for you," she says.

In response, Matt looks away, puffing out his cheeks like a guppy. "I don't know what to get her," he pouts, pushing his lips together.

"Your a idiot," she says. "Just get her something shiny. She likes shiny," his sister says, arms flaying.

A loud groan leaves the older of the two while he turns his back to her. "It's not that simple," he whines, "it has to be perfect. Because she's perfect," he says.

"Matt, I'm sure whatever you get her, she'll like it. She loves when you make things for her. She keeps all the things you make. Trust me, I've counted!" She says, swimming closer.

His ears perk to that as he pushes himself up, finally facing her with red cheeks. "Really?" He asks.

"Really," Pidge flatly repeats back.

"Even the-"

"Matt, what part of everything don't you understand?! She's into you. Lance always talks about her family, and that once she gets a mate, she wants to go back and see them. She's like a big sister to me, if you fuck this up, I'll skin you," she threatens, pointing a finger at the older male.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that," he sighs, letting his shoulders fall with a sudden heartache. "I've never felt anything like this. She's like, I mean, she is perfect in every single way. I just want her to think I'm worthy," he says.

Pidge throws her hand to her forehead, wincing at her brother's stupidity. "You haven't been listening," she says, lowing her hand. "She's at least 90% in to you. Just make her something like you always do, and ask her. Trust me, she'll say yes. Just go for it," Pidge urges on.

Throwing his arms up, "ugh!" He groans, falling on his back. "Fine! I just need time," he whispers," I just need time," he repeats slowly.

*

Lance swims around her net, small, homely nest. It's covered in trinkets, moss and such. Most of the the things that surrounds her cave was made by Matt. Her favourite was the one he gave her when they first met. It's a pouch that has jewels weaved into eels skin, and fits perfectly around her waist. It has pockets inside of pockets. And held her hunting dagger. The one she took when she left home.

She only wore it whenever she went hunting. It's her favourite accessory.

Her second was when Matt found a doll from a sunken ship. It reminds her of her niece, who would be seven years of age now. She keeps is close while she sleeps. Like she would with her younger family members.

Suddenly, she feels jealousy fill her thoughts. Lance's grip tightens around her waist as she hugs her own body. Everyone other then her had a mate, or is in the process of getting on. Hunk is courting Shay, sweet girl that has decided to come to their pod. Allura and Shiro are a thing. Pidge and Keith wooed one another, which surprised her most of all.

But she loved them all the same. Even if the thought of being alone scares her.

She sighs at the fond memories the fluid her mind. She'd love pups of her own, a mate to hold her tight. Someone to show her family to, and brag about.

She had one man in mind. Matthew Holt. The brother of her close friend Pidge. She was just to shy to do so. Lance hides behind her mask, hoping that it might fool others. So many times she wanted to be bold and tell him. Pidge of all mers told her to do so, and Hunk, but he's a sweetheart.

Allura urges her on even though Matt made it clear that he wanted to mate Allura the moment they meet, Allura still has hopes for the younger female.

She made up her mind. She's going to tell him.

*

Matt finally found the ship he's been looking for. He found it way back when he was younger. A guppy of age 11. He was too young to know the excitements and fears when it came to courting.

When he was younger, he even told Katie that finding a mate was no big deal, but now he regrets his words. Telling his sister that made her become distant, only with close family was would she smile.

While she was falling for Keith, she became frustrated. Angry, upset and scared. And Matt didn't know what to do.

But know, he wants to work for this. Wants to see Lance happy. She deserves it, and he wants to be the one to give it to her.

Breaking from his thoughts, he found what he was looking for. An emerald jewel hung from the neck of a skeleton, trapped underneath debris. It'd look lovely against her skin. Quickly, he swam over to the neckless, ripping from the neck of the skeleton of the once human woman.

He marvels at it. It glimmers. 'Lovely,' he thinks to himself. Surely, this must be the only thing worthy of her beauty.


	3. Talk

Lazily, Lance basks in the hot sun. She loves this time of day; where the sun is at its highest in the sky, and the brightest of the day. It only lasts ten minutes at most, but those ten minutes are haven nun-the-less.

Lana loves the warm sun on her skin, but she loves Matt's eyes on her more. She wants them on her all the time, but she's to afraid to ask to court him.

Lana, or Lance as her friends call her, is currently laying on top of a warm rock, with her tail dipping in and out of the water as she tans her skin further.

Her hair fell to her left, her eyes shut as she daydreams. The thoughts that pass her mind are embarrassing, and she knows that telling someone would make her heart exploded. Lance could not help the thoughts that crept their way into her mind.

If she was back with her family, she'd probably do it sooner, but she's not. Not anymore.

To anyone, it was no surprise when Lance said she wants a big family, she means _big_. She talks how her life was with her old pod. Her mom and dad, three older brothers and four older sisters. She was the baby in the pod for many years. That was until her cousins and nieces and nephews came along.

She took pride in knowing she was able to protect and teach the smaller pups in her family. All her family used to tell her what a great mother she'd be. She missed them.

Even when she left to make her own life, she promised to return with her mate and first pup. It's been two years since she left them.

It was becoming lonely.

She wants to tell Matt. The others keep telling her she has a shot, but one dose not simply court out of nowhere.

It's frustrating.

She'd never fallen in love before, or had anyone take interest in her.

Lana has seen over and over her someone at some time in her family courting. It always starts with a gift.

She just didn't know what to get him.

Suddenly, her thoughts break, to Matt's voice. "Lance," Matt softly whispers, pushing himself up onto the rock.

Playfully, Lance turns, pretending to ignore him even thought the goof ball could barely hold back her laughter.

He chuckles, gently shacking her. "Wake up, I have something for you," he whispers into her ear.

A shiver runs down her spin to his words.

Instantly, Lance's body shots up, smiling wildly at him. "What!? What is it?!" She excitedly asks, leaning forward with her hands unknowingly on his.

Was this what she's been waiting for?

A blush slaps Matt in the face. "I-I made something for you," he says, pulling away from her grasp. "Close your eyes," he says.

Happily, she nods, her eyes closing.

Lance can feel Matt's claws skimming over her neck. Her sharp teeth chew on her lower lip as she desperately try's to hold back the purring in her throat.

She loves his hands. The many thing they can find and make.

"Okay, you can open them," Matt tells her, removing his hands from her skin.

Lance obeys, opening her eyes, to see something around her neck. An aqua jewel sat in-between he breasts with a white string holding it around her bronze neck.

A joyous chirp escapes he throat as she cups her present in her claws. Her face turns red, before pulling the hand away.

"I love it," she says, eyes sparkling up at him.

A nervous laugh leaves the older male as he scratches the back of his head. "I'm glad you like it," he gulps down. "I can bring you more if you want?" He asks, hoping that she will catch the hit that he wants to court her.

Successfully, she dose. A chirp leaves the mermaid. "Yes! I'd love that, I'd love more for my nest," she says as her cheeks go red. "Maybe, you can visit it sometime?" She sheepishly asks, with her head tilted to the side and her finger twirling her hair.

"You're nest?!" He echoes back, once pale cheeks now matching hers. "But, you only let Hunk and Pidge in." He rubs the back of his neck.

Lance nibbles on his lower lip and her eyes start to dart down to the water. "Well, your special," she mutters.

"What was that?" He asked, inching forward onto the rock, not knowing if he heard he correctly.

A large lump sits in Lance's throat. She swallows," your special," she whispers.

"R-really? On my gods, I can't believe my ears." He stutters. Soon, he was muttering to himself. It's cute, but nevertheless, annoying.

Suddenly, a single though came to mind. 'This is my chance!' Lance though to herself. A lump lingers in her throat. Quickly, Lance grabs him by the shoulders. "I have to tell you something!" She blurts, cutting off Matt's muttering.

Shocked, Matt stares into her pure eyes. "W-what is it?" He mutters once more.

Taking a deep breath, she finally blurts it out.

"I want to court you!" Her voice raises, cutting his off. To the tips of he ears, to the base of her neck, Lance was red. She held the neckless close to her chest. "I-I really, really want to court you," she stutters, her head spinning.

The colour had drained from Matt, as he stares blankly into her eyes. "What?" He asks, not believing her words.

 


	4. Mate

 

Like a coward, Lana swam away after blurting out her question.

 

Her heart couldn't take it. She wanted to know, but while Matt was in shock, she bolted.

 

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself while rolling around in her nest made out of seaweed, and fabric from dead passengers long ago. Her tail wipes around with her hips twisting so she rolls around. "I'm so stupid!" She whines, stopping on her stomach, hugging her kelp pillow tight. "I was so close damnit!"

 

"Stop whining," Keith deadpans.

 

Groaning, Lana flung a pillow at him. "Get out! I never told you: you can come in," she hisses, her fins flailing in anger.

 

The merman glares at her with a glare her father used to give her when she failed hunting for the day.

 

"Katie will be here any second with Matt," Keith says, crossing his arms.

 

Suddenly, her face went red her mouth hanging open, now sitting up properly.

 

Keith terns his head to the entrance of the cave, smirking to himself. "Their here. I'll leave you two alone now," he says, waving her off with a smug grin.

 

She blinks, stunned.

 

"Wait!" She reaches out after him, but The red tailed man is gone behind the counter before she can call after him again. "Darn you!" She screams, her fist slamming against the stone.

 

It's silent for a moment. Her fists unclench, face flush.

 

"Um, Lance," Matt softly calls. "Can I come in?" The older mer asks, his back pressed against the cold wall of the cave.

 

The girl's face deepens with colour. Curling into herself, her blue tail scrunches into her chest and arms wrapped around the long scaly tail.

 

She swallows on back her spit. “Yeah,” she says in a small voice. Slowly, Matt swims in, just barely floating at the opening of the cave. Lana nods, face flush. “Well, come on,” she urges in a small voice while reaching out to him.

 

Hesitantly, Matt grabs her hand, allowing him to be pulled into her space.

 

She swallows, looking up at the merman. “So you like me?” Matt asks, making Lance give a single nod. “Do you want to be my mate?” She nods. Matt sits on the large rock, cheeks red. “Will you be my mate?” He asks.

 

Lance can feel her eyes water, though it be hard to tell. “Yes,” she whispers, still wide eyed.

 

Mate leans in, “good,” he mutters, eyes closed and lips locking with Lance’s as she pushes her back onto the moss. He pulls back, his pupils turning to slits. “I can’t wait anymore.”


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long.

 

Matt had his lips on hers. The gentle push of their tongues against one another seeming to fall into a rhythm.

 

”Matt, ” she whimpered into his mouth. A deep wanting tainting her usual pure voice. ”I don't want to wait anymore.”

 

The young merman lets out a possessive snarl as he holds her hip-fins close to his tail. Lana doesn't dare to budge from his hold, wanting his touch on her scales as much as he.

 

Matt’s member slips out from its slit, and Lana inches closer to rub her chest against his, nuzzling her cheek into his as a gesture of affection and submission. He needs to know that she is giving herself to him willingly and wantingly. 

 

She lets out a soft coo to ease him into a calmer manner. Luckily, it works into easing Matt into her loving embrace.

 

It's slow as he pushed into her. Lana let's out small whimpers and thrills of pain while she holds him close.

 

Matt’s breath is hot against her fins as their bodies rub together. Lana let out a whine, a warning that she still is in pain. 

 

”Shhh, everything is going to be alright, ” Matt tells her, letting out a throaty rumble.

 

Lana purrs as the pain subsides under Matt’s gentle rubbing of his body. They're lips meet once more, a slow and steady pace for the newly bonding couple.

 

”Matt,” Lana warms in a soft voice, more of a whine.

 

”Lana, ” he said, tightening his hold around her hips. 

 

”Pups, ” she said, ” let's have pups. I want pups, ” she urges in soft whines as she claws at his back for him to be closer.

 

Matt shadows her smaller body. Looking down at her, her hugging his body close, he can't help but give her everything she wants.

 

They cum together, Matt laying his eggs inside Lana as he bites down on her neck, claiming her for his own. Lana let's out a mating shriek, telling others she is no longer single. 

 

She is stuffed full of his offspring and they now mated. He shivered with joy, having waited so long for this very moment. 

 

It isn't rare for newly mated couples to have pups on the first try, but it wasn't uncommon. They were going to be the first in their pod with young. And that thought alone is exciting.

 

When Matt unlatched his jaw, blood seeps from Lana's neck. Before he can clean her wound with his tongue, Lana leans forward to sink her teeth into the base of his throat. Matt shrieks just as she did.

 

They are now one.


	6. Bliss

 

Pidge watched from afar, not knowing whether or not disgusted of proud by his brother and new mate’s behaviour. For the first while, Lana and Matt were shy and embarrassed. Now they can't seem to get off one another and acting gushy all the time.

 

Pidge has never seen such a drastic change in behaviour after two mers mate. Lana had moved out of her cave and moved into a bigger one with Matt, which isn't that uncommon, but it's how fast it happened, along with both her, Keith, and Hunk being denied to enter.

 

They stuck together at the hip, and don't mind the odd looks. Her brother is weird, and Lana is strange, maybe it was a matter of time before they lost their minds, she jokes.

 

Keith swims up to Pidge, wrapping his arms around her waist, ”Whatcha looking at?” he asks, hovering over her.

 

”Them, ” she says.

 

Keith follows her glare to Matt and Lana’s tails curling together as they swam. Matt took a protective position behind Lana’s back, his hand holding under her telling button. Keith notices something, something his father told him when he was a kid. ” I didn't know Lana was pregnant, ” he blurts out, making Pidge jump out of her own scales.

 

”She—what?!” Pidge stutters. 

 

Keith looks at pidge with confusion. Didn't she know? ”Yeah, it looks like it, ” he says. ”My dad told me that male mermaids take more possessive and hovering approach when their female mate is carrying, ” he says, pointing over to the newly mated couple, ” see how Matt has positioned himself behind her? Or how they’ve been locked at the hip?” he asks. ”Matt’s instincts are telling him he needs to protect her eggs.”

 

Pidge felt dumb, so so so dumb. ”Really?” she asks, ”I never knew that, ” she says.

 

”It’s fine, ” Keith says, ” the only reason my dad told me is because I—”

 

”I don't think I want to know, ”  Pidge cuts off.

 

”Okay, ” Keith gave in.

 

Pidge watches her brother and Lana again, closely. It really does look a lot like what Keith had described. Maybe Lana was pregnant.

 

”I wonder how many she’ll carry to term?” Pidge asks, ” or how many she’ll keep?” 

 

Keith looks at her. It's a totally natural thing, for mermaids to eat the eggs they don't want or don't make it to term. It's a normal thing for parents to loss eggs by them being eaten or cracked. It was best for the parents to eat them and use the energy for something useful.

 

”Should we tell the others?” Keith asks?”

 

Pidge shrugs,” let them tell us when it’s time.”

 

keith hums, looking off into the destances before looking down at Pidge. “You wanna try for pups?” He asks. Pidge goes red, smacking him with her tail. Keith smiles down at a pouting green mermaid. She didn’t say no.

 

*

 

She couldn't hold back to chirps that left her throat. Lana loved when Matt would groom her. Her head falls into the crock of Matt’s neck as he combs through her hair. It's pure bliss.

 

She liked having him around all the time. It was a strange feeling that told her that he _needs_  to be at her side. 

 

She knows she’s been acting off, but she blamed it on being high on pure joy and a little on her holding eggs inside her.

 

Slowly, her fingers slide down her belly. Her eyes closed as she tries to feel the eggs knocking around inside her. 

 

There are five in total. Lana loves the fact that she’s carrying pups inside her, but five pups are too much to handle as starting parents.

 

“Matt, ” she purrs, ” how many do you want to keep?” she asks.

 

Matt kisses her head, holding his arms around her middle. ”Let's keep two, ” he purrs.

 

Lana hums. Sleepily, her eyes close, ” two is good.”

 

 


End file.
